


Forever Broken

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Angst, Community: love bingo, Family, Gen, Prompt: How to Mend A Broken Heart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Theo was like the family's little secret. She couldn't understand that. To her, he was just Uncle Theo until he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
> A/N: We know that Masters live a long time but JF never said how long. I almost wanted to write this from Theo's POV but decided on OC's POV. It would be because it would seem unnatural for someone not to age especially a family member. It may appear that she is a little bratty but I wanted her to appear confused and lost. I think it worked out okay. So, read and review if you wish.

Uncle Theo was like our family's secret.

They didn't hide him in a closet or something like that.

But no one talked about him at family reunions or dinners. He was the shadow. It was like he was always in the room but never spoke of. When she happily chatted about her Uncle Theo teaching her how to throw a punch or climb trees, it was met with silence.

For years, she could never figure until she figured out that her Uncle Theo never aged. The thought really didn't hit her until she graduate college. Her uncle was standing next to her dad and then she realized that…he looked the same. While her dad has a few grey hairs and a few wrinkles around his eyes, Uncle Theo looked the same.

He looked her age.

That hit her like a ton of bricks. Of course, she had a million questions on the top of her tongue.

None of them were very nice if you asked her dad. Of course, she had a bad impulse of saying and doing things without thinking like confronting her dad at her graduation party.

"What did Uncle Theo do to look like that? Did he make some deal with some devil? Maybe he sold his soul like on that show. Is that why no one in the family talks about him? Because he is evil," She asked.

Dad was the most laid back person she knew. He rarely raised his voice. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time he was angry. But his cold stare and the tone of his voice…she knew. Her dad was pissed off.

"Don't you ever say that! Your uncle is the one of the bravest guy in the world…" Dad said angrily.

"Then what did he do?!" She snapped. She was tired of the secrets. She knew this one was a big one.

"He did it to save the world."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" She shouted.

"It has everything to do with it."

"That is enough, brother," Uncle Theo said softly. When did Uncle Theo sneak up on them like that?

Dad gave Uncle Theo a look.

"You know that what she is saying is wrong…"

"I know but we expected it. I guess that it is time to take my leave," Uncle Theo said sadly.

"No! Don't you dare…" Dad said angrily.

"We talked about this. You know it as well as I do," Uncle Theo said.

"Well, I don't!" She snapped. She hated that they were talking over her head like that. They didn't even pay attention to her. They just stared at each other for a moment then Uncle Theo left. Dad just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Dad?"

"Leave me for a moment, Lu. I need to think."

Guilt rose from within her and she turned and left.

After that she never saw Uncle Theo but she knew that he visited when she wasn't there. Mom, Dad, and Alicia talked about his visits. It made her feel left out but she held on to the belief that Uncle Theo was different…unnatural. That is why he left.

That was until she talked to her dad on his final days. She didn't know the conversation came up but it did.

"Bro is a power ranger," Dad said.

She laughed.

"And I am an Averager, dad. No way Uncle Theo was a power ranger."

Dad scowled her.

"There is no such thing as was a power ranger to them. Once a ranger, always a ranger is their motto and they took that very seriously." He said.

She didn't know how to response to that.

"He saved me, you know…from a monster. That is how I found out…I am going to make sure that he is taken care of when I am gone. Can't let him get into trouble." Dad said as he closed his eyes.

"Whatever you say," She said as she leaned over and kissed his head.

Dad died a week later.

The funeral was a mess. They had two funerals because Dad knew so many people. She wasn't sure how he knew that many people. They were diplomats, movie stars, CEOs, superheroes (since when did dad know the Averagers!) and rock stars…but then was artists, poets, and teachers. People from all walks of life were at dad's funeral.

It left her awe.

She loved her father. He always made her feel special but surrounded by these people. It left her lost.

In the crowd, there was Uncle Theo.

He looked same as he did at her graduation expect he looked so sad.

She wanted to say so much but instead she just sat down next to him.

"You look well, Lucia," Uncle Theo said softly.

"You look the same," She said.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I do."

Then there was silence.

"Dad told me that you were a power ranger."

"I am."

"Excuse me?"

"I am still a power ranger. I still have my morpher."

She blinked.

"You are joking with me."

Uncle Theo just shrugged.

"Believe what you want to believe, Lucia. I am not here to fight with you. I am here to say good-bye."

She felt anger rose up within her.

"Good-bye? You never even said anything. You are a damn coward. Now, I know why that you are the family secret!" She shouted.

"Ms. Carrolton, I am going to ask you to leave," A man in a black suit said from behind her.

"Why do I have to…" She said as she turned around to talk to the unfamiliar man.

"It is alright, Mr. Davidson," Uncle Theo said as he waved the man away.

"No, it isn't. I believe that I'm following Luan's final wishes." Mr. Davidson said.

Uncle Theo sighed softly.

"Luan would do something like that. I don't need a bodyguard."

Mr. Davidson just nodded his head but he didn't move a muscle.

She had no idea what was going on. She lost her dad. She lost her Uncle. There were so many secrets. She didn't know what to do.

How was she going to fix this?

How was she going to fix her broken heart?

End


End file.
